


Blind

by poetneversleeps



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Loneliness, One Shot, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetneversleeps/pseuds/poetneversleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Invisible, even to The Impossible Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during season 8, Deep Breath. It’s the scene between the doctor & Clara when eleven contacts Clara.  
> This is my portrayal of Twelve and his thoughts at the time.  
> Also, this is twelve & Clara friendship but you can see it as whouffaldi if you like.

_“You can’t see me, can you? You look at me and you can’t see. Do you have any idea what that’s like?” He didn’t understand. Why couldn’t she just help him? He was still him; still the doctor. Did his new face mean that he wasn’t her doctor anymore? Why did she mourn for someone who was standing behind her? He’d changed but he could still see her. All his companions left eventually. Would Clara? She could barely look at him. Please, not her, not his impossible girl. He understood, of course, that some things had changed and that she needed time to adjust to them, but she seemed to need too much time. He needed her. He needed her to save him. He couldn’t do this alone; not anymore. Fear invaded his two hearts and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. In his panic, he pleaded with her- tried to make her see him. “Please, just. Just see me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I wasn’t really sure how to finish it but I think I did okay. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
